


Fallen

by SheerIridescence



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You made an oopsie but like Leo is a doctor so your stupid ass gets fixed up just fine lol
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Fallen

This was it. Today was the day. You had to do it. You were gonna finally tell Leorio that you liked him. As childish as that sounded, you were truly nervous as all hell to tell him, but today was going to be the day he would know. After many calls to Kurapika asking for tips and whatnot, your confidence was slowly built up, spending nearly thirty minutes at a time hearing his encouraging words to hype you up. He assured you on more than one occasion that Leorio was also interested in you so you should have no fear of rejection, but your severely internalized doubt wouldn’t allow you to believe that to be true. You finally got the guts though, and after one final call to Kurapika, you dashed out of your shared hotel room to go and find him. 

You tagged along with him originally because your business took place relatively close to his, so to cut costs you travelled together. Over time though, that crush you developed on him during the hunter exam strengthened greatly and you became a joyous yet nervous wreck around him almost constantly. Confessing would be the only cure for you, so away you went to find your dear friend Leorio. At this moment he should be done with his studies and on his way back to do a little bit of nen training, so you wanted to catch him before he started that. Jogging down the sidewalk on his usual path, you spotted him on the other side of the street and became giddy almost immediately. 

“Leorio!” You called out, waving at him excitedly. 

His attention was caught upon hearing his name, and he looked over at you with a smile. As he waved back at you, you started to cross the street to meet him, but made an unfortunate miscalculation in your footing. The curb was a little taller than normal, and didn’t slope down like most of them. So instead of stepping down nicely, your foot twisted and popped against the edge of the curb, sending you down face first into the pavement. Your ankle dislocated from the pressure of your weight, and the sight of your collapsed form made Leorio run for you across the road. 

“_______! Are you alright?!” He gasped, bending down next to you. 

You were silent, the shock from the fall taking your words away. Tears ran down your cheeks but no sound came out despite the pain you were in. Scratches covered your arms and face, but they didn’t compare to your ankle that had twisted in nearly the entire opposite direction, blood oozing out slowly from the rocks that wedged their way into your skin. You looked up at Leorio from the pavement, saying nothing but meaning everything with your eyes as you sat in pain from your pitiful injury. How could a simple fall cause so much damage?

“Yeah that’s a solid no. We’re going.” He said, rearranging his things. 

Leorio then picked you up bridal style and began to hot foot it back to the hotel. He had to get you fixed up pronto. Nearly dangling in his arms you wallowed in embarrassment, feeling utterly pathetic. As he ran, the pain finally caused you to pass out, your remaining tears being from both the pain and embarrassment together. How unfortunate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Regaining consciousness, you found yourself in a comfortable bed, surrounded by warm and cozy blankets. Blinking your eyes a couple of times, you looked over to see your foot heavily bandaged and in the correct position a foot should be in, propped up on some pillows. You moved your arms and found little patches on them covering up any place that had been previously scratched, including your cheeks and forehead when you touched your face to check. Looking past the foot of the bed you saw Leorio packing some medical supplies into his suitcase, jacket off and tie hanging loosely with his dress shirt partially unbuttoned. 

“L-Leo…” You muttered gently, finding your voice. 

“_______! You’re awake!” He said excitedly, turning around and coming to your side. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m still in a bit of pain but it’s better than I was before.” You sighed. “Is my foot…”

“It’s fine. I popped it back into place while you were passed out.” He informed you with a thumbs up.

“Wow. I really am lucky that you practice medicine.” You chuckled weakly. 

“Indeed you are.” He agreed, laughing a bit himself. “You’re gonna have to stay in bed for a while now though. Resting up is your priority. And I’ve gotta ask, what had you in such a rush? You were going pretty fast there to cause so much damage from a drop in the curb.”

“Oh, I had something important to tell you. It was confidence based so if I didn’t get to you fast enough I might as well have backed out.” You told him, feeling a bit defeated. 

“What was it, if you don’t mind me asking?” Leorio pressed, sitting himself down on the bed beside you. 

You laughed a little and began to blush. You were already in an odd predicament, so what harm would it be to tell him now? “Would you believe me if I told you I was rushing to tell you that I liked you?”

Leorio sputtered and turned red, totally shocked by what you said. You on the other hand, despite all your previous anxieties, were completely unfazed. The hit to your head and embarrassment must’ve shaken the worry from you, because confessing to him was truly the least of your worries. 

“Yeah… I had it all planned out too. Oh well. Telling you this way also works, considering I quite literally fell for you.” You paused, looking over at Leorio and his reddened cheeks. “You probably think I’m concussed all to hell, don’t you?” You then laughed, wiping a bit of dried blood from your nose. 

“W-well… I mean, are you serious?” He asked, looking for clarification. 

“Of course I’m serious. I love you, dumbass. I always have.” You nodded. 

Once you confirmed your statement Leorio practically steamed from his ears, his cheeks as red as cherries before he covered his face and mumbled something unintelligible into his palms. This made you laugh, but even the slightest bit of movement made your foot slide from its prop and hit the bed, morphing your laughter into a yelp. Your little cry of pain brought his attention back to you and despite still being red in the face, he went and fixed your foot back atop the stack of pillows, decreasing the pressure on it. He remained seated next to you, pressing his hands into the mattress as his vision slowly returned to your face. 

“Wow. That’s why I;m in love with you. You’re caring as hell in any given situation. You never miss a beat, do ya?” You chuckled. “You don’t have to reciprocate my feelings by the way. I just wanted you to know.”

“N-no I… I just… Can’t believe you love someone like me.” He mumbled in disbelief, moving one hand back over his face. 

“Like you? If by that you mean sweet, caring, and handsome then yes. Someone like you.” You smiled, pushing him gently. 

“God I… I can;t believe it.” He whispered, averting his eyes. 

“Well you better believe it. In fact, I’ll make you.” You said, grabbing his arm. 

Giving it a good yank, you pulled Leorio down on top of you and captured his lips in a kiss. He quickly put his hands on either side of you so he wouldn’t crush you, his eyes wide and totally caught off guard. Your own hands made their way up to the collar of his shirt and pulled him even closer, kissing him so tenderly he could’ve melted right then and there. Entranced by your lips he dropped down to his elbows with his chest pressed against yours, your paint being proven as he gave in and melted into the kiss. WHen you eventually parted and you released his collar, you smiled up at him and he turned completely to mush inside. 

“I… I love you too. Wow. I’ve… always wanted to say that.” He breathed, hovering over you. 

This made you smile wider, and you moved your hand to caress his cheek. “Kurapika really was right then. You do like me too.” You giggled. 

“And you doubted him?”

“A little. I was scared.” You admitted. “The power of concrete made me a bit more ballsy though.”

“Well… You’re mine now. As you said, you fell for me, after all.” He sighed, dropping down to hug you tightly. 

You shifted to wrap your arms around him, living the feeling of being in his embrace. Once again though your foot fell off the stack of pillows and gifted you yet another spike of pain, another little yelp escaping your lips. 

“That’s gonna keep happening if you don’t keep still.” Leorio chastised, letting you go to reposition your foot. 

“Sorry… I like being in your arms.” You defended cutely. 

This made him chuckle, his blush still there but having levelled off at a lovely pink. “Just for today then, be still. I want you to heal properly. Then you can do whatever you want, however you want.” He instructed. 

“Okay. If that means I can hug you even closer then so be it.” You nodded, settling yourself under the blankets. 

You both smiled at each other lovingly, happy to have your confessions out. It may have taken you eating concrete to do so, but it was done, and you were happy. Though you had fallen, your hero picked you right back up; and he was all yours.


End file.
